Sweet Sixteen
by Eve-Of-Misery
Summary: AU A lonely girl wishes for love on her sixteen birthday. Will it come true? AnzuYami Completed.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Sweet Sixteen 

By: Misery Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Chapter one: A secret crush

This is Au, just in case anyone is wondering and deals with moral values

and all that junk that they force into your brain as you're brainwashed

at what is called "school", shudders at the thought. Here we go...

The girl sighed for the tenth time that afternoon as she watched the boy

of her dreams hang out in the park with his friends.

"Come on Anzu, what are you...?" her friend stopped as soon as she

realized whom her friend was looking at.

"When are you going to talk to him?" asked her friend, obviously

irritated.

"Why bother? Yami Mouto doesn't even know that I'm alive. Let's go

Serenity"

"Come on cheer up, it's your birthday remember. Besides, there are

millions of guys out there. Don't fret about Yami, he's just another a

dozen." The girls took off to begin Anzu's birthday celebration. Her

sweet sixteen, all alone except for one true friend. If only her wish

would come true. All she really wanted was for Yami to love her but as

she had come to know dreams didn't always come true. They were

simply figments of one's imagination. If she had only stayed a bit longer

she would've noticed that a certain tri-colored haired boy had begun to

stare at her just as she had done just a few moments ago.

"Come one Yami, we're going to hit the pizza place. You coming?"

asked a boy with white hair. "Sure thing" answered Yami as he slowly

slipped from his daze. 'Who was that girl?' he asked himself. Sure he

had seen her around but he had never taken his time to really look at

her. She was something different. A little preoccupied with stuff to

properly take care of herself fashion-wise but still attractive nonetheless.

'Never mind' he thought as he got into the car and drove off with his

friends.

Anzu had taken extra care of her appearance today. They had stopped

at her house to get ready for their celebration. Serenity had helped her

with her outfit and it had turned out quite well. She wore a short black

skirt instead of her usual jeans. A black strapless blouse instead of the

usual sweater and Mary-Jane shoes with black knee-high socks instead

of her beat-up sneakers. Serenity had tried to convince her to wear

something pink but she simply hated the color. She had straightened

her hair and let it fall lose to the sides. As she gazed her reflection in the

mirror, she was amazed. She looked like a totally different person.

'Perfect' she thought. 'Just for one night, I get to be someone who's not

me'.

They arrived at the movie theatre only to arrive late for the posted

movies. They decided that maybe it would be best to just go get something

to eat while waiting for the next show. They arrived at the pizza place

and noticed that it was a little bit crowded. But as soon as a few guys saw

her they immediately opened way for her. 'Guess I really do look

different.' She thought. After ordering she immediately froze for when

she turned her back to the cashier she saw that right behind her was

none other than her secret crush staring directly at her.

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I hope to update

this soon. I had to leave it there 'cause it's really late and I have to go to

sleep or I will start writing fics in a very, very pissed off way. Sorry but

I get cranky if I don't sleep and my new kitty Hades, just won't let me

sleep. Kisses to all...


	2. First Reactions

Title: Sweet Sixteen 

By: Misery Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

Reviewers:

Sailro Tiamat:Thanks for the review

I-Love-Bakura 1489: Aren't they just the cutest. They can get

away with anything!!!

Chapter Two: First Reactions

    After ordering she immediately froze for when she turned her

back to the cashier she saw that right behind her was none other

than her secret crush staring directly at her.

'Think brain think' she kept repeating mentally over and over

again. "Hey Yami, when are you going to order" asked one of

Yami's friends from the table next to the entrance window. Anzu

decided to make a quick get away, seeing as her lucky shot had

just happened.

    She made a mad dash for her table trying to hide herself from

all the stares she was receiving because of her little stunt. When

Yami turned around, actually wanting to talk to the girl who had

been in front of him, he saw that she was no longer there but over

at a corner table being goggled by some seniors. 'Great, just when I

see a pretty girl she's taken away from me' he thought angrily.

Although Yami was popular, he was still only a junior and not

every girl worshipped the ground he walked on. They seemed to

prefer the likes of Seto Kaiba and Duke Devlin who were the

most popular and richest guys in school. He hung out with them

sometimes but that was only during basketball practice. He never

seemed to get a lucky break. He ordered their food and sat back

down only to seethe with anger as Seto Kaiba approached the

mystery girl's table.

    As Seto Kaiba approached Anzu's table she was in utter shock.

Mr. Senior-Hotty was coming her way. "What should I do?"

Anzu asked her friend Serenity but soon realized that her friend

was no longer there but was flirting with Duke Devlin. 'What a

friend?' thought Anzu sarcastically.

"Mind if I join you?" came a very low and sexy voice.

"Um sure" answered Anzu obviously nervous.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you new in town?" asked

Mr. hotty.

"No, I've lived here all my life"

"Really now, what's your name?"

"I..." Anzu was interrupted by a screech. Currently her friend

Serenity was being forcefully kissed by Devlin, only to give

Devlin a very deserving slap right across his face. (Runs from

Duke Devlin's fan girls.)

"Excuse me but I gotta get her. Sorry, nice talking to you"

hurried Anzu going to the aid of her best friend. Both exited the

pizza place right before the manager had come out to see what

was all the disruption. By now Anzu had lost the perfect chance

to talk to Kaiba, although why she wanted to talk to him was still

a total mystery to her. She was in love with Yami right? She

hadn't eaten anything since lunch at school, if you consider a bag

of chips and a soda lunch. She hadn't gotten anywhere with

Yami, although she doubted she would ever and to top it all off,

she had missed the chance to go to the movies which was a

birthday tradition.

"I'm sorry Zu. I totally ruined your birthday," said a very sad

Serenity.

"Don't worry about it. At least we got some entertainment

tonight" answered a smiling Anzu as she remembered the look on

Devlin's face when he was slapped.

"Besides my birthday isn't over right?"

    Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. Kind of

shorter but I did update so here you go. Hope you enjoyed it.

Until next time.


	3. Under The Moonlight

Title: Sweet Sixteen

By: Misery Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or 16 candles by Roy Orbison

Attention reviewers: This is the last chapter of the story. I'm going

to make it as fluffy and as long as I possibly can since I am not a

very big fan of the couple.

That is not to say that I don't like them, only that

they're not my favorite. I am thinking of a very long sequel

involving love conflict, if you want it ask for it. That I will

definitely write. I hope you all like it. I would like to apologize

for not updating sooner but I was going to on Thursday evening

but I was in a car accident.

Thanks to peachi goddess/I-Love-Bakura1489.

Chapter Three: Under the Moonlight

The girls made their way home, only pausing to look at the couples

at the park. How Anzu wished that Yami would take her there.

But she knew that even if he ever asked her, she wouldn't have the

nerve to say yes. She sighed sadly as they reached her house. They

entered and spent the rest of the night watching cheesy movies to

try to cheer her up. It was a good attempt but somehow it wasn't

working.

She awoke the next morning to see that Serenity was nowhere to

be found. Upon further inspection she found a note on the kitchen

counter;

_Dear Anzu:_

_Sorry for leaving so soon but I had a million things to do. Meet me _

_later at my house to talk._

_Love;_

_Serenity._

She sighed mumbling something about perfectionists. She made

herself some breakfast, which consisted of pancakes, bacon, sausage

and scrambled eggs. Additionally she poured herself some orange

juice. No one could accuse her of not eating well. She loved to eat.

I mean there was nothing wrong with it, it wasn't like she was fat

on the contrary; she was normal. She worked out a bit, ate healthy

and made sure to never let anyone put her down. But she was

cowardly, anti-social and very alone. Or at least she felt that way.

Guys looked at Serenity but never at her, or it was like that before

last night. She couldn't help but laugh as she remembered the

looks that guys kept giving her. Even Seto Kaiba himself had

spoken to her if only for a second. She finished her meal and put

the dished in the sink, she'd have time for them later.

It was now seven in the afternoon. She arrived at her friend's

house only to find no one home. She knocked time and time again

but there was no answer. It seemed odd but before she could even

get to her cell phone, a hand covered her eyes, Thinking it was

Serenity she leaned into the body that was behind her. But

something didn't add up. Where had her womanly figure gone?

This was definitely not Serenity; it was a guy. But as she was

about to scream a hand covered her mouth as a blindfold went up

to cover her eyes. She wanted to scream but whoever it was,

whispered reassuring words in her ear. The voice sounded familiar

but she couldn't determine whom it belonged to.

He gathered her hands in his and kissed them softly. She blushed

but was thankful that she couldn't se his expression, if she

could've then she would've seen the smirk that plastered his face.

He led her blindfolded to some unknown location. She wasn't

scared though, for some odd reason she trusted him. Although it

sounded odd, since she had no idea of who he was.

She could smell the faint aroma of flowers and wondered if they

were in some flower shop or the park. That thought brought back

her wish of being there with Yami and she had to hold back the

tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. They stopped and he

let go of her for a moment before taking her into his arms. A song

was heard as he took off her blindfold. She gasped as she saw who

her mystery man was, Yami Mutou. He smirked seeing her

shocked expression and lifted one of her hands kissing it gently.

_Happy birthday, happy birthday, baby  
Oh, I love you so_

She blushed as he pulled her closer. Here she was with the man of

her high school dreams, dancing in the middle of the park. Her

wish had come true. The moon shown brightly and sparkled in

contrast with the small lake not far from where they were.

Sixteen candles make a lovely light  
But not as bright as your eyes tonight (as your eyes tonight) (oh)  
Blow out the candles, make your wish come true  
For I'll be wishing that you love me, too (that you love me, too)

She smiled as she heard him singing along with the song and

wondered how he knew that it was her birthday. Correction

yesterday had been her birthday but it still counted. Better later

than never. She heard giggling and turned her head to see

Serenity in the clearing. Serenity waved towards her friend and

Anzu mouthed a thank you. She turned leaving both of them

alone. Anzu made a mental note to thank her friend tomorrow.

She knew that she was loved even if it was just by her friend. She

had made her wish come true, Serenity her fairy godmother. It

had a nice ring to it.

You're only sixteen (sixteen)  
But you're my teenage queen (you're my queen)  
You're the prettiest, loveliest girl I've ever seen (I've ever seen) (oh!)

Sixteen candles in my heart will glow  
For ever and ever for I love you so (for I love you so)

She felt happier than she had ever felt before. Even if tomorrow he

woke up and realized what a huge mistake he had made, she

would always have the memory of being in his arms under the

moonlight…

You're only sixteen (sixteen)  
But you're my teenage queen (you're my queen)  
Oh, you're the prettiest, loveliest girl I've ever seen (I've ever seen) (oh!)

Sixteen candles in my heart will glow  
For ever and ever for I love you so (for I love you so)  
For I love you so!!!

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I hope it 

wasn't too cheesy and that you all liked it. I wrote thinking of the

movie sixteen candles and looked up the song to match. Thanks to

all four reviewers. My other stories, Crimson and Lullaby will be

updated during the week seeing as I am not completely healed and

can't spend too much time on the computer… Sorry if there are

any grammar mistakes, didn't have time to revise it. See ya…


End file.
